Harry Potter And The Time Coincidence
by sasa. A
Summary: It is about harry potter and what he does after the deathly hallows
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the time coincidence

Chapter one Time change

Harry was sat in the woods feeling sad and responsible for both Ron and Hermione's death, when suddenly heard someone speaking parsltoung .harry then saw before his eyes lord voldemort casting a spell on the floor.

"Harry! I do not seek your foolishness right now, be gone!" Shouted lord Voldemort.

"Crosio! Reducto, Expliamus!"Screamed harry waving his wand and walking towards lord voldemort

Just then harry found himself back in the great hall as beautiful as ever...

"Professor Dumballdore" harry said as he charged through the air to professor dumballdore.

"You're alive!" exclaimed Harry.

"I was never dead" said professor dumballdore

Harry looked at the calendar.

1979

June 29

"Excuse me young boy but who the name in godrick grifindore are you?" asked professor Dumdalldore.

"Oh, I'm Harry, Harry potter, son of James and Lilly potter" replied harry.

"Anyway I've gone back in time haven't I?" asked harry.

"Yes young Mr. Potter" replied professor Dumballdore.

"Then I can change my parents death and Ron and Hermione" said harry.

"Yes Mr. Potter, however you may not succeed in this task also you must not be seen as son of Lilly and James potter you have gone back in time and you must not be known as harry potter change your identity or something " said professor Dumbledore.

"Ok"said harry.

"Does lord voldemort know I am here?"Asked Harry.

"Ah only you can answer that" replied professor Dumballdore.

"Thank you for your help" said harry

Harry turns around and starts to walk out of the hall

"Harry!"Exclaimed professor Dumballdore.

Harry turns around hopefully,

"Yes professor dumballdore?" asked Harry.

"Good luck" said professor Dumballdore

Harry walked away (out of the hall) uncertain of his next move .He wanted to go and meet his parents once in his life, but He then decided to go pay tom Riddle a visit . After all tom would not recognise harry.

Harry went to the house of Lucias mouthoi and knocked on the door.

"Knock, knock, and knock"

Lucias answered the door.

"Who are you?"Asked Lucias in a rude voice

Harry was put in an unpleasant situation.

"Spit it out" shouted Lucias losing his patience

"I'm someone that seeks to see the dark lord" stuttered Harry

"Let him in" said the dark lord

"B...b...but" spluttered Lucias

"Do you dare to question the dark lord" bellowed the dark lord

"No my lord" said Lucias

"So then let him in" said voldemort returning to his normal voice.

Voldemort came closer to harry and looked him in the eye. Just then the door knocked again.

"Who now" mumbles Lucias as he answers the door.

"It's just me I found this man outside spying on you" said a servant.

"Avada ..."Said the dark lord before he was interrupted.

"I can help you" said the man.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter and the time coincidence

Chapter two revealing the secret

"There's these friends of mine they are called Lilly and James potter they were the smartest in Hogwarts after dumballdore they think they could kill you" said the man.

"And what is your name, and who are you to betray your friends?" asked lord voldemort

"Peter sir, peter petergrue" answered peter

"Where do they live?"Asked lord voldemort

Peter shaked his head.

"Crusio!"Shouted the dark lord.

Harry pushed peter out of the way and picked up his wand and screamed

"Expeliamus!"

Just then when peter was sneaking out, lord voldemort changed him into a rat and harry shouted.

"Expeliamus."Once again

Then ran out of the house and picked up the peter on the way. After they got out peter scurried out of Harrys hands.

Harry ran after peter shouting,

"Petergrue"

But soon he was gone away and harry was running after lost traces.

"Petergrue" he yelled losing his last ray of hope.

Harry just then started to look for his parents, godrick hollow, his home town.

Then he saw his dad for the first time in his life his whole life had been waiting for this moment, harry hid for it was the only thing he had in mind. It took him a moment to add all of this up into his mind and pluck all his courage up.

"James potter?" said harry

"Yes, WHY?" ANSWERED JAMES

Harry took a few minutes to take it all in it was his father's first words to him in real life.

"Excuse me!" said James

"Um…uh sorry." Said harry "I…I am just so amazed to meet you at last."

James looked very confused at what harry had just said to him.

"You must have me confused very much with someone" James said at last.

"No no dumballdore sent me down here to see how you and lily your wives are getting on." Harry said

"Well come on then I bet my girlfriend not wife lily would be very happy to see you."

Harry was so amazed he was walking with his own father he could hardly stand up but managed by believing his father was with him…

Harry walked all the way through godricks hollow (his home) until finally reached the house where his mother –Lilly- was waiting.

"Well here we are let's not stay out here in the freezing cold" said James as he led harry to the house, into the elevator and finally in the apartment.

"There you are I have been waiting in here for about an hour, where have you been?" asked Lilly.

The house was full of cosy stuff just how harry remembered it as if yesterday.

"Well I was at the grocery store then saw this man who was looking for me and you, his name is ...is well actually i never caught his name".

"What's your name? Asked Lilly.

Questions were firing through Harrys head the moment he went in.

"Uh...uh pardon?" asked harry.

"What is your name?"Repeated once again.

Harry was thinking all these miserable years with the dursleys he could have stayed right here and Dudley...

"What's your name?" Lilly screamed.

"Dudley!" harry had just screamed out his thoughts...

The look in Lilly's eyes, the surprise...


End file.
